Vicky Peters
by justlovekickinit
Summary: A Ricky Weaver parallel episode. Instead of Kim falling for a pop star, it's Jack! How do you think Kim would handle this situation?
1. Chapter 1 At School

**Vicky Peters: A Jack/Kim Switch On Ricky Weaver.**

**a/n: Hey I'm new to Fanfiction! My favorite show is Kickin' It if you couldn't tell. I wrote this story because while watching this episode, I noticed an overused plot: the girl in every show is the one to get her heart broken. It's like never a boy, right? This is what I imagined it to be if the roles were reversed. It's nothing special, but I'd love a protective Kim;) The subplot is exactly the same, though, because it's hilarious and doesn't need to be changed! Pretty much each scene change is going to be a different chapter.**

**Disclaimer: though I wish I did, I don't own anything so please don't sue:)****  
**

*At School*

The four boys walked down the inside staircase of their high school, discussing a disgusting subject.

" Man, I can't handle health class anymore," Jerry exclaimed.

"Yeah," said Jack. "I took that class. When they showed the video of the whale having a baby, I almost gave birth to my lunch!"

"Well Grace asked me to be her health class partner. We had to take care of an egg and pretend it was our baby."

"How'd that work out for you?" Eddie asked.

"Yo, I couldn't take the pressure. This morning I snapped, fried up our baby and ate it!"

"Big news, everyone!" announced the principal, walking around the right side of the boys. "Big news! Thanks to a winning essay by our dear friend Jack, our school has one a concert from international, mega pop star, Vicky Peters!" The school cheered as Jack began to smile and look around excitedly. The principal turned the corner and said "Carry on," before disappearing.

"I can't believe I won!" stated Jack as they walked towards Kim, who was standing at her locker with Grace. "Woah, wait, Jack, you're into Vicky Peters?" Kim asked, shocked because he never mentioned he entered the contest or her in general before.

"Uh, no," he lied, glancing at Jerry. "I'm not even sure who Vicky Peters is."

"Really, Jack? You've been sending me pictures of her ever since you found out about the contest." Jerry smirked. "Which has been, like, two months ago!" The others ooh-ed and ahh-ed at Jack.

"Thanks a lot, Jerry." Jack put on a stern look before finally smiling and confessing. "Fine. I love her! I downloaded all of her music, and now I'm going to meet her!" He tried to stifle his excitement but ended up squealing her name like a girl and running away, like what he would do if he ever met his idol, Izzy Gunnar, except the running-away part. "I'm beginning to think he knows who Vicky is." Kim stated, the others agreeing.

Grace, who noticed Jerry just standing there, walked up to him. "Jerry? We have health class next period; where's our baby?"

He just stared at her, belched, stared some more and then ran away, all in under five seconds.


	2. Chapter 2 At the Dojo

*At the Dojo*

The gang-minus Jack-were working on some moves, Rudy helping Kim. "Okay, good," he exclaimed after she kicked the blue dummy he was behind. "Solid contact, great form, just try to bring your foot down a little lower." She tried the same thing but had a little mishap and winced in guilt while Rudy winced in pain. "Okay, a little too low," he said in a high-pitched voice.

Just then, Jack came in and sighed, a dreamy look on his face. " Hey, guys! On what side do you think Vicky should part her hair? I say left!"

No one noticed he asked them a question, but Kim turned around. "I can't believe because of you that prissy, overrated drama queen is coming to our school! I think she's got a gigantic head."

"Kim, it's so predictable that a girl like you would be jealous of Vicky."

"What? I'm not-I'm not jealous!"

"Mm-hmm." Jack walked off while Milton, Eddie and Jerry looked on.

Kim turned to them and said "Just don't get what the big deal is." All of them walked towards the bench and Kim sat down.

"Yeah, I don't get it, either," said Jerry. "What do other guys see in her? I bet you the girls at our school have everything she does."

"I agree. Especially Donna Tobin; she's got talent, good looks and-well, I was gonna say a private jet, but two out of three ain't bad," Eddie explained.

"_I _have all those things. And by jet I mean my sister's three-speed bike."

"Whoo, you guys sound like a bunch o' haters. You know, back in the day I was the lead singer in a boy band," Rudy cut in.

"Mm-hmm." The others made their disbelief apparent.

"Wha? Straight up, yo! I was in a tight-little outfit called Just Us Guyz. With a 'z'." The stares continued. "That's what made it cool. Check it." Rudy began to sing his song and dance along(if you could call it that.)

"_Ohh! Hush girl, don't tell no one else. _

_It's called secret, so keep it to yourself. _

_Secret, mm-mm. Shh."_ He put his finger to his lips and looked over at them. Kim looked down. "Wow. Just, wow."

"I know!" Rudy mouthed.

"I know what your secret was," Milton spoke up. "You were awesome!"

"Yeah man, that was great!" Eddie and Jerry agreed.

"Well, there's more where that came from!" Rudy beamed. "Unfortunately it's on a cassette that's been stuck in my car's tape deck for five years, but, you guys wanna listen to it?" They accepted the offer and ran with Rudy to the back of the dojo.

"You guys go ahead, I'm good," Kim exclaimed.

"Rudy, what's a cassette?" Milton asked before disappearing.

At that moment, Vicky Peters _herself_ came in, leading her two male bodyguards. "I'm looking for a boy named Jack?" Kim was in the middle of the room ready to practice a move, and paused, stunned. "I know you, you're that girl, umm." She tried to remember her name.

"VICKY PETERS!" Jack squealed out of nowhere, running over by Kim.

"'Sup, Jack," said Vicky. She turned to her bodyguards. "Guys it's cool, wait in the limo.

I thought I'd stop by and say hey before the show." She removed her sunglasses to reveal her ice-blue eyes.

"Vicky, you're, you're, you're here and you're standing in _our_ dojo! Uh, Vicky, this is uh, uh." Jack couldn't remember Kim's name!"

"Kim." Kim stated briefly.

"Kim, that's it!" He stopped snapping his fingers. Vicky ignored her, only saying "Oh, what's up," before dragging Jack away. Kim pulled her hand back, annoyed.

"Jack, I really loved the essay you wrote. If it's cool with you, I'd like to bring you up on stage tonight to dance with me."

"I'm-I'm gonna be dancing with you? In front of the whole school?" Jack started panting. "This is gonna make the guys' heads explode!" He turned to Kim and giggled nervously, unaware of how girly he sounded. "Wow, smooth," she said sarcastically, stifling a giggle.

Jack looked at her sternly. "Kim."

"Jack, just make sure you wear something nice," said Vicky.

"Nice? Of course I'll wear something nice. I-I mean I'm not gonna go up there and not wear something nice. I-I just gotta find something nice. I'm gonna go find a tuxedo." Jack noticed the two girls staring at him. "Am I saying this out loud? I gotta go." Jack nervously walked out the front doors.

"Ohhhh, I knew it was you!" Phil exclaimed with a wild look on his face as he walked into the dojo. "This day-today-is a crazy day! Can you believe it, Kim? Vicky Peters is right here in our mall!"

"This is Falafel Phil. He owns the restaurant across the way." Kim explained from her spot on the bench.

Phil said her name about seven times while feeling her hair. "You must come to my store and take a picture with me next to my shawarma meat!"

"I'd love to take a picture but, I really gotta get goin'. Maybe I can come back."

"Woah, wait, why, what happened here, huh? We were just having moments of good times, and now the wall comes down and I'm just a crazy meatman with a goat friend in the kitchen?"

Kim walked to Phil's side with a disgusted face. "You have a goat in your kitchen?!"

"What? Did I say goat? No, no, no, no I meant microwave. It's okay. You go, when you come back, I am going to name a kabob after you! Vicky-on-a-Sticky! Oh this is great one; it's going to sell even more than Falafel-on-a-Waffle!" He ran out as excited as he came in. "Okay, so uh, you met Phil." Kim said as they headed for the doors. Men with cameras were lurking outside.

"Oh man, the paparazzi showed up. How do these guys find me?"

"Well, it could be that you have a purple Hummer with spinny rims and a license plate that says _Petermobile_."

"I'm gonna make a run for the parking lot. Later." Kim waved, expecting a wave back, but Vicky already turned around and headed outside. "Hope they don't get a bad angle of your gigantic head," said Kim as the paparazzi began taking pictures of her. However, Kim soon rushed outside after hearing Vicky's constant pleas for them to stop. "Hey, you heard her." "Why don't you mind your own business?" one of them said and shoved her. _That _ticked her off. "That's it!" Kim lunged after them and used some of her best moves, successfully driving all seven of them away in less than a minute, impressing Vicky. Vicky smiled at her and asked afterwards if she liked cheeseburgers.

"Yeah sure, who doesn't like cheeseburgers?"


	3. Chapter 3 In the Jet

*In the Jet*

The two girls sat in separate chairs, Kim enjoying her food. "I can't believe we went to San Francisco for a cheeseburger!" she exclaimed after she took a satisfying bite. A lady came through the curtain behind them and handed them each a drink, Kim thanking her.

"What's the fun of having a private jet if you don't wanna use it? Thanks, hun." said Vicky. "How about some music; you like Jay-Z?"

"Sure, who doesn't like Jay-Z?"

Vicky turned toward the curtain. "Yo Jay-Z, when you get out of the hot tub, come up here and jam with us!"

Kim was in disbelief. "Yeah right. Hey Beyonce, why don't you bring us up some peanuts?!" She started laughing until Beyonce shouted "Forget that; I just got in the hot tub!"

"My bad, B." Kim replied, surprised, and leaned her chair back as if to say "This is the life!"


	4. Chapter 4 Back at the Dojo

**a/n Thank ya'll for the reviews it means a lot since it's my first story! Sorry the last one was short but this one is a little longer since the scene is longer in the show.**

*Back at the Dojo*

"Jack, you gotta take this seriously," Donna Tobin warned. Jerry called her over so she could help Jack practice with a girl for his moment with Vicky. "'Kay? Dancing in public's a big deal. If you mess up, you're gonna look stupid."

"She's right. Sometimes when you throw your hands in the air, and wave 'em like you just don't care, your pants fall down." Milton commented.

"Fine. Let's practice."

"Cool. I'll be Vicky. 'Kay, help him out, guys; you're in the crowd so everybody give me some of that "I love Vicky" energy."

Jack walked off the blue mats him and Donna put together to resemble a small stage and joined the guys; they started hopping up and down, acting like star struck fans as Donna lip synched to one of Vicky's songs on Jack's phone. After the first three lines, she held out her hand for Jack to take and walk up the mats. Everyone's faces turned to horror as Jack began dancing spastically.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA," Donna said as she stopped the music. "What do you call THAT?"

"Uh, dancing."

"Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh. That was _not _dancing. That was a crime _against _dancing," said Eddie.

"There's really no helping you with that," Donna stated, walking out the doors. They just watched her.

"FYI, when I dance, people stop and stare," Jack said to the rest of them and walked off the mats.

Jerry, Eddie and Milton turned to him. "Oh really?" Jerry asked. "Do they look like this?" They gasped and put on frightened faces simultaneously. Annoyed, Jack walked outside.

Jerry looked at his two friends. "You know, all this talk about celebrities has made me start thinking about joining a band."

"You know, we could start a group ourselves!" Eddie agreed.

"Yeah, all we'd need is a lead singer," Milton added.

Just then, Rudy walked in from the back wearing an old outfit. He jumped up and put one foot on each bench.

"Hey guys, check it out! I found the dope gear I used to rock when I was in Just Us Guyz."

The boys excitedly looked at one another and rushed over to him, telepathically knowing they were thinking the same thing.

"Rudy, we wanna form a boy band! How 'bout you join us? You've been where we wanna go," Jerry tried to reason.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Just Us Guyz was the most popular act ever, among my family members. When that band broke up, it broke my heart. I don't know if I've ever really gotten over it. It would take a lot for me to come out of retirement."

"You can be the lead singer," offered Milton.

"I am in!" Rudy exclaimed in a millisecond and high-fived each of them. "Yeah!"


	5. Chapter 5 Back at School: The Stage

**a/n: I am posting 2 today since they're so short, but this one is a bit exciting!**

*Back at School: The Stage*

Kim and Vicky walked onto the stage as the room was still being set up for her performance later on. They were approached by the principal.

"Miss Peters, I was getting a little worried; you know, the show starts in an hour. I had Ernie the Janitor standing by to take your place. He's never really given up on his rock dream."

Ernie, who was standing by the door, started playing an electric guitar in spandex.

"Ernie, not gonna happen." He walked away from the two girls, patting Vicky on the shoulder.

Kim turned to her and said "Have a great show! And thank Beyonce for signing my barf bag! Well, I gotta go." She rushed off the stage and paused in front of Ernie as he played some more.

"Let it go; it's not gonna happen, 'kay?"

She walked past him and out the door, only pausing again when she heard something suspicious.

"The only thing I like about these dumb school concerts my record company makes me do is that I can look through all the pictures and pick out the _hottest _guy!"

_Vicky? _Kim wondered.

"He's somesmerized by me! It's gonna be so easy to plant one on him after the show."

"What you've done to all the other boys is what you're going to do to this one?" one of her bodyguards possibly asked.

"I haven't failed, have I? Jack's probably my biggest fan; if the others couldn't say no to me, he surely can't! He and his friends are so _not _gonna hear from me again after all this!"

Kim then heard the principal say something to her, though it wasn't clear, then footsteps.

"Vicky, she's-she's gonna break Jack's heart on purpose! I've gotta find him and tell him."

She ran off, hoping she could tell him before Vicky got her chance.


	6. Chapter 6 Back at the Dojo(again)

*Back at the Dojo(again)*

"Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for the Black Belt Boyz singin' their brand new hit, _Love Ninja_!" Rudy announced and started the music on his phone. Milton, Jerry and Eddie stood facing the back, Rudy following suite, until after the first few notes. He spun around and started singing their new song.

"_You snuck into my heart just like a ninja_!" The boys turned around and they all danced together throughout the rest of the song.

"_Imma buy you sushi with some ginja_!" (Note Milton's fish face at this part.)

"_One day, I'll put a ring around your finja_!"

Now all began singing:

"_You're my love ninja, my samurai. You're my love ninja, my samurai. You're my love ninja, my samurai. If I could have you, girl, I will die_!" They each struck a pose on the last note.

"Nice! We are tight, all right and outta SIGHT!" Rudy praised. The boys stared, horrified.

"It's just something we used to say back in the day."

"By the day, do you mean the 1800's?" asked Milton sarcastically. Rudy just put on a funny face.

"I think we sound pretty good," Eddie commented.

"Good? Dude, we're total swag!" said Jerry, first smiling at Milton and then him.

"You can't keep making up words and hoping they catch on," said Milton.

"Yo, why you gotta come at me with all that flidge?"

"Now we just need a place to play," Eddie stated.

"Have it. Vicky Peters is gonna launch our careers. We're gonna open for her tonight at the school," Rudy claimed.

"Clearly we're the greatest musical act in the history of the world. But how are we gonna get on that stage? Security is gonna be all over the place," Milton declared.

"Security won't be a problem. You guys are not just _musical _artists, you are _martial_ artists. Now what's the name of our song?"

"_Love Ninja_?" they all asked together.

"I can't hear you."

"_LOVE NINJA_!"

"And that's _exactly _how we're gonna take the stage: Ninja-Style!"

"Yeah!"

Jerry flung his arms out to his sides in an attempt to act like a ninja, but ended up hitting Milton and Eddie.

"Ow!"


	7. Author's Note!

**a/n Hey sorry I haven't posted in a few days! By this time tomorrow I'll updated the next chapter, which is a 3-part chapter because three consecutive scenes take place in the school. I've just been having writer's block because the first scene is entirely different; I've been trying to make Kim's and Jack's paths not cross at all. You'll see what I mean!**

**On another note, I really want to try writing other stories after I finish this one. Ones that could be episodes, so no cussing/sex would be in them cause I'm not like that! Which reminds me, I would love to write a lengthy one-shot on one of the Wasabi Warriors getting their wisdom teeth taken out! I would be about how the others would have to take him/her and the conversations it would lead them to! Should I do that one? If so, the one I was thinking of was Jerry because he's already funny, but I am open to whoever. Which one do you think?**

**Thanks and see you later!;)**


	8. Chapter 8 Throughout the School

**a/n I'm so sorry I lied to ya'll! But here is Chapter 7! I'll probably post 8, 9 and 10 tomorrow cause Friday I'm going to MD for about a week to visit family with my grandma. Then I'll be done with the story! And during the trip I'll start writing probably the wisdom tooth story.**

*Throughout the School*

Kim ran into every room on the first floor that wasn't locked.

"Jack?!" she yelled as she ran through the cafeteria and kitchen.

"Jack?!" she yelled into the principal's office.

"Jack?! Wait, what am I doing in here?!" she asked herself, walking out of the girl's bathroom.

"Jack? Are you in here?" The nurse's office was empty.

Kim darted up the inside staircase and searched the second floor for unlocked rooms; only the boy's and girl's restrooms could be opened. Giving up, she walked back down the stairs, only to find Grace at the water fountain near Jack's locker.

"Grace! Have you by any chance seen Jack around here? I've been looking all over for him."

"No, I haven't. Hey, are you excited about the Vicky Peters concert?"

"Yeah, not really."

Just then, a girl Kim didn't know ran over to Grace, grabbed her hand and dragged her away. Grace managed to give a quick wave, and Kim plastered on a small smile as she weakly waved back. She turned around, sighed and slowly headed towards her locker on the other side, but stopped midway. She crossed her arms and asked softly "Jack, where are you?"

"You guys are gonna make the greatest entrance ever!" Rudy exclaimed to the gang. "Here's the plan: when you hear me say "give it up for the Black Belt Boyz," you jump on the zip lines, fly through the air and land on the stage."

"Rudy, I have to hold my mother's hand when I cross the street. So flying through the air is the kind of thing she'd wanna know about," Eddie complained. The guys, in their new orange/purple gis, were someplace diagonal from the stage that overlooked it.

"Guys, it's a zip line; how hard can it be? You just get on it and, you know, zip."

Milton looked at him. "Why aren't you zipping with us?"

"We're sixty feet up in the air, are you crazy?!"

_What are we getting into this time? _the karate students wondered.

Later, when it began getting dark outside, it was time for the show. The students were crowded in front of the stage in the auditorium, which had decorations all over.

"Now, let's give it up for our beloved school mascot, Whaley the Whale!" the principal announced into the microphone as he stood on the stage, a giant poster of Vicky on the curtain behind him. The high schoolers applauded as Rudy came out in the killer whale costume. He took the head off, then the body and grabbed the microphone, shouting "Yo, yo, yo, what's up, Seaford? Are you ready to partay?!" They cheered again.

"Security!" shouted the principal into his walkie-talkie, rushing off.

"All right, before we bring out Vicky, put your hands together for the newest music sensation. Singing _Love Ninja_, give it up for the Black Belt Boyz!" He turned his back to the crowd as the music began playing. "You snuck into my heart just like a ninja!" He looked up at the boys and motioned for them to zip down. Milton, Jerry and Eddie zipped down on separate lines; the first few seconds seemed fun, then they started going faster! Screams escaped from their mouths as they hurdled towards Rudy, who cried "let go!" and ran out of the way. They crashed into the poster, breaking it in half, and fell down on their backs. Rudy smiled at the audience, picked up a piece out of the way and helped up Milton. As the guys staggered around, security came into view.

"Black Belt Boyz, out!" Rudy commanded, and they all ran off the stage as security chased them.

The confused high schoolers, including an embarrassed Jack in the front, exchanged looks as the principal approached the stage a second time. "Okay, I don't know what _that_ was, but now for the person you're _really_ here to see, Vickyyyy Peterrrrs!" The song Donna lip synched to earlier began to play and Vicky's female fans screeched so loud glass could have been shattered. Jack tried to keep his cool, but of course was smiling ear-to-ear.

Vicky appeared on the stage, singing her song and making contact with the audience. Kim struggled to push through the crowd from the back, hoping she would spot Jack once she got to the front when suddenly-Jack stood before her eyes. And she couldn't say anything.

"Kim, you're here! Thanks for coming even though you don't like her!" She still couldn't speak. Vicky ran over, grabbed his hand and dragged him up on the stage with her, her straight, elbow-length jet black-dyed hair hitting him in the face when she turned around.

"Jack," was all that squeaked out. Just then, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey, wanna be the first to crowd surf tonight?!" asked the boy, smiling.

"No, I-" he picked her up anyway and the crowd led her to the back. "Wait, stop, put me down, I have a situation I need to, oh so now I _can_ talk and no one listens to me?!"


	9. Chapter 9 At Falafel Phil's

*At Falafel Phil's*

Rudy and Jerry sat in a booth across from Eddie and Milton, clearly unhappy about their unsuccessful debut.

"Great plan, Rudy," Jerry said sarcastically. "We blew our big shot. I mean I'm still gonna get girls but did you ever think about Milton and Eddie?"

"You know what, guys? This isn't my fault," Rudy defended himself. "Professionals would've bounced off that wall and started singing. The problem is you boys are soft."

"That's it, I'm going solo!" Eddie replied.

"I'm going solo with you!" exclaimed Jerry.

"Yeah!" They reached across the table and high-fived each other.

"Fine by me. I'm done with you guys!" the angry sensei stated. They all shouted "Good!" simultaneously, crossed their arms and whipped their heads, Rudy and Eddie at the restaurant and Jerry and Milton out the window.

A few seconds later, Rudy confessed. "You know, it was kind of cool to be back on stage again." The boys turned to look at each other.

"I miss what we had!" said Milton.

"I don't even remember why we broke up!" said Jerry.

"Me neither; so many good memories," said Eddie.

"I love you guys! We gotta get the band back together!" stated Milton.

Eddie sounded as if he was about to burst into tears. "He's right."

"We were meant to perform; we are a boy band!" Rudy agreed.

"YEAH!"

Just then, an eavesdropping Phil rushed over to them and asked "Did you say boy band? I was boy band, the Hakhmakh Boys! Who could forget our hit single, Baby's Got the Noosh?" Then he began singing and dancing along:

_Yalla habibi, baby's got the noosh._

_You got the noosh, baby, I got the noosh!"_


	10. Chapter 10 Some Room I Don't Know

*Some Room I Don't Know*

After the show ended and Kim finally escaped the crowd, she ran off in search of Jack once again. She stepped into a large room and heard a soft plea:

"No, stop, I'm not gonna let you kiss me."

"Oh come on, it's not a big deal."

She looked to her left and saw Vicky firmly grasping Jack's shoulders; he was clearly in distress. He glanced up and saw her, which made Vicky let go and turn around.

"Jack, are you okay?" Jack nodded nervously. "Don't worry," Kim continued. "I got this." He stared at her and slowly walked out the door. Kim immediately turned to the pop star, her brown eyes shooting poison darts.

"Relax, Kim, I was just going to give him a little kiss."

"Oh, really? A little kiss before you DUMPED HIM?! Yeah that's right I heard about your plan earlier and have tried to get to Jack before the show to warn him because I'm _actually_ a girl who cares about a boy's feelings! I can't believe you tried to pressure him into kissing you and then break his heart after all the fun times we've had!"

Kim took a small breather long enough for Vicky to ask "You mean today when we got cheeseburgers and Beyonce signed your barf bag?"

"YES, THOSE TIMES!" Kim tried calming down, but still wanted revenge. "You know what? I _could_ do much more than this, but I'm not gonna let you get off easy." Not thinking any further, she reached out and gripped her hand. The next thing the girls knew, Vicky was covered in guacamole! She stood up, a broken table on the ground along with other snacks.

"I don't get it. The past twenty guys let me kiss them."

Kim crossed her arms and shrugged off her comment. "No girl hurts Jack. And one more thing: it's not always good to be famous."

"What do you mean?" Vicky asked, picking up a few napkins off the ground.

"Hold on a second," Kim said and opened the door. "Hey guys, she's in here!" The paparazzi rushed in and started taking a million pictures of the famous player, who fell back down.

"No, stop!" she said over and over.

Kim opened the door once again and said "Bye, bye, Vicky!" with a wave and sly smile. Before the door closed behind her, she beamed "Sweet cheese, that felt good!"


	11. Chapter 11 Back at the Dojo(Last Time)

*Back at the Dojo for the Last Time*

Jack was practicing some kicks when Kim walked in. "Hey, I saw the light on; what are you doing here?"

Jack shrugged. "Just a little late night work out. Hey, Kim, just out of curiosity, what did you do to her?"

"Well, uh you see, I may have told her off and flipped her into a table ten feet away," she slowly confessed, chuckling when Jack started to. "Listen, Jack, I overheard about her plan before the show and was going to tell you, but couldn't find you.

"Oh, well that may have been when I was in the upstairs bathroom for a while making sure I looked and smelled okay."

Kim grinned for a second. "Then when I did, I was speechless because I had never seen you in a tuxedo before." They both started feeling shy.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, if you could have told me in the beginning, I would have believed you. Even though it hurts that Vicky Peters wasn't who I thought she was, I know you'll always have my back. Thanks for being protective, Kim."

"No problem, just wanted to step in; you were really dazed when I showed up." They exchanged small smiles before Kim asked "You know, I had some really expensive cheeseburgers for lunch today, but I think the ones at Circus Burger are better. You wanna grab one?"

"Sure!"

Then, they heard a commotion come in. The boys, Rudy and Phil were arguing.

"I am telling you Phil, you cannot be in the group anymore!" Rudy exclaimed.

"What? Why?"

"Because you are a stage hog!"

"What?!" He started choking. "Goat hair ball, sorry." Rudy looked at him, disgusted. "How dare you! I don't even want to be in your group anymore, Rudy! I'm going to form my own!" He turned toward Eddie. "Eddie, do you want to be in my group?"

"No."

"Milton?"

"No."

"Jerry?"

"Nooooo."

"Good news, Rudy! I am back in the group!" Excitedly, he began singing. "One, two, three. _Yalla, habibi baby got the noosh. Yalla, habibi baby got the noosh, let's go!_" He continued singing his song and danced over to Jack and Kim, who slinked away. The boys broke down and began dancing, doing their own funky moves while Rudy clapped to the beat.


	12. Chapter 12 just another an!

**Hey everyone long time no read! I know I lied to y'all again since I haven't published anything for a few months****L**** and I know I said that during my trip I was going to begin writing the wisdom tooth one-shot(I'll get to that later) but I haven't done that yet because of me trying to decide if I wanted it to remain a one-shot or a multi-chapter story. But anyway during the time I was not writing any fanfictions I have been on here every day reading some****J**** and I want to share my list of ideas, including one I will publish in a short while:**

**1 Definitely the wisdom tooth story. I have decided to keep it a one-shot and I'll make it about Jerry!**

**2 Writing every episode but in Kim's POV and like she's writing in her diary**

**3 What Jack was doing in CO during All the President's Friends(my favorite episode btw). It won't be in his POV but in 3****rd**** person**

**4 A one-or two-shot about 11****th**** grade prom and that three different girls in a week's span ask Milton to go with them but as a joke. Then another girl comes along and asks him but the Warriors don't know if she's to be trusted. This isn't set as an episode but something considered off-screen and say only mentioned in a later episode**

**5 And finally the one I'll post the first chapter to in a little! This is set in season two as the 19****th**** episode (before ATPF, which moves it to the 20****th**** and so on). It's about Eddie being ridiculed by classmates.**

**I know I've been a bad girl not making one of these earlier I guess I didn't know how to tell y'all! But I hope you forgive me if you were mad in the first place! Anyway, I also hope that everyone is ready to watch Disney XD for a new Kickin' It at 8 for us East Coasters! And if I haven't said this before I appreciate every single on of you who have reviewed, followed and/or favorited **_**Vicky Peters**_**! See ya in a few!**


End file.
